Tactics
X-Mercs tactics. While every one may got his/her very own tactics, here are a few tips: Some basic tips for healing. Hence it takes time to heal your mercaneries, try to heal them up. If one of your mercaneries got lower health value than others, it might be the enemies first target (most of the times). This is up to enemy types. Try to manufacture kits alike your health points - e.g. large kit is not really necessery for snipers, they are usually ok with a medium kit (~750HP restore). Small wavekits can spare you healing time, so use them before finishing a mission. Using Scout to lure enemy. Usually it is a good idea to leave most of your mercaneries behind and advance forward with your Scout very slowly - not reaching the final, still visible green square. This way once you can see an enemy, you can run back as far as it is still possible. With some exceptions, the aliens will follow your direction so they can run into your already built up fire trap. Before advancing further, set your snipers on Sentry mode, so they can shoot asap they see an enemy. A proper Heavy usage. Hence Heavy got really low aim for the farest targets, it shall be somewhere ahead your snipers. To avoid suprise attacks' heavy damage, this shall be 1-2 squares away from them, so even in Guard mode, it can shoot down some enemies. Do not hesitate to send it forward if your snipers got low health, let the enemies hit it. Also, if you could level it up very well, you can drop Chemical Grenade on the enemy to make them vulnerable (also does some damage, but it seems Critical hit chance is increased on effected enemies). Where to place Snipers. Usually everyone can figure out they need some cover, because they are very fragile. Enemies are often aiming them - especially drone enemies with teleport -, so you shall try to separate them by 3-5 squares either way. This way at least one of your Snipers can use the main weapon - the other shall have too low accuracy for this, so you shall consider using a Handgun or an Accessory. Exctracting squad and opening Container. While i understand you want to rush through the quests, do not do it - unless you got tons of cash for revive/heal. Once you see the Container or the Extracting Point, do not rush there with your whole squad! Many times you'll be ambushed with large group of enemies and you then you can expect heavy damage on your mercaneries. Instead, set up your team far away and send your Scout in the nearby of the Container or Extracting Point: So, even if you got ambushed, you can run back to your team to cover your flee. This can happen even on easy missions (where you see only one alien head), so you shall waste your time with this like every time - even if the game says there are no more Aliens around... This won't happen on every quest maps, but you can save a lot of cash with this easy tactic. Environment damage. You may realize through some fights that there are some glowing boxes, gas containers etc. and vehicles on fire on certain maps which can do additional, sometimes fair enough, damage. To use this damage you either have to lure the enemy next to the box/vehicle or wait till it is next to it then drop a kind of Grenade near the box/vehicle. While vehicles - cars, bus - can wait a turn to blow up (at first round they'll be on fire), glowing and other boxes can explode asap. This is quite helpful if the map is filled with Aliens and you gotta hold up for a while or you encounter a big enemy and you are low on action points. Missions, where you have to hold for 5 turns. These missions are about how much defense you got - more like about your damage. You may think it is a good idea to stand in the middle - where it is suggested or where you had to arrive -, but in real life you'd better find a corner where you can set up your defense team. In cities - where you got plenty of space - it is a really good idea to retreat every turn into a direction, leaving your Snipers on Sentry mode.